ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fire in the Hole
SOLO Strategy Can be soloed by 90BLU/RDM with little to moderate difficulty. It was my 2nd attempt. Chain Affinity+Efflux > Whirl of Rage can one shot a wave. Main spells I used where Whirl of Rage, Frypan, Dream Flower, Sheep Song, Magic Hammer, Occultation, Quadric Continuum, Goblin Rush and Auroral Drape (not very much needed this last one). At 3rd and 4th strike you may want to kill the first waves as soon as they hit the NPC and be ready waiting for the next one. Give special attention to BLM as he can kill NPC very quickly. Make sure to leave one mob slept and rest MP as needed, and cure the NPC to 100% before going to the next wave. Plenilune Embrace does NOT work to heal the NPC, so you'll have to spam Cure III. --Lisamarie 01:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BLM99/RDM, one trial run, one successful run. Elemental magic capped, with apamajas staff, and thunder potency merited to 4. int 97+38 (mab +53 from gear), cream puff, lightningsday. Trial run, i did to see the spawn numbers/placement of quadavs attacking, and how fast they came on. True run, i brought a few hi-ethers and elixirs since i'm elvaan with low mp pool. Most of the groups, I thundaja/ga, and kept an iron quadav at the end to aspir. in the third wave the npc goes nuts running around between two rooms. i learned from my trial run that this is a major problem as two waves will attack at the same time from different directions. all you can do at this point, is keep her healed until the waves come close enough to sleepga in at least two groups. (there will be stragglers) switch to arka/healing gear to conserve mp as you will need it to finish off all the quadavs. aspir, switch back to your nuking gear, and kill the turtles. the next couple of waves happen within minutes of each other right underneath a tunnel/platform. You can easily run out of MP during this wave(s) so be careful. The very last wave(s) is in front of a warmachine thing. As long as you don't panic, this is quite definitely soloable at 99. I suggest a dry run first so you can time the waves and know how long you have to aspir/get mp back before continuing.--Vixinya 23:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Not too bad as 99GEO/RDM (ilvl 115). Spam first tier -ra spells and they'll drop in two casts. Use movement speed to either run ahead of her or catch up, so you can cast refresh/indi-refresh. Hardest part with this strategy is keeping one alive to sleep so you have a chance to cure her. Macc (talk) 20:27, September 22, 2014 (UTC) If you want to solo this, you have your work cut out for you. I've tried soloing it 6 times already. The first and second waves are easy as pie, but then she starts making your life very difficult--running around at double speed, making it virtually impossible to A) sleep the baddies, and B) cure bomb her. Incidentally, this makes things very easy for the Quadavs because unlike you, they can hit a fleeing target at an incredible distance. Oh, and when she gets hit, it's no slap on the wrist, either. Adelheid takes MASSIVE damage from each hit. Seriously her DEF is near zero. Divine Seal + Cure IV (best I can do as 99BLU/WHM) heals her for a pitifully small percentage. I fail to see how anyone can keep up with curing her while killing Quadavs, especially toward the end when you have BLM's that appear out of nowhere, casting tier III -aga's that seriously annihilate her. Sure you can sleep them (I recommend Dream Flower because it casts quickly and has a better range than the others), but they space themselves much too far apart, and creep up on you at different times. You can't keep everything slept, especially if you're having to pop meds all the time for MP. Even if you could somehow keep everything asleep long enough to cure her, by the time you melee one down, three others awaken and start in on her--not you, and in 5 seconds time they undo all your curing efforts. This is because the Quadavs don't follow normal hate rules. I melee'd one down to a sliver of life, only to have him turn and run like crazy to go finish Adelheid off. As someone above me said, Efflux + Chain Affinity + Whirl of Rage will take out an entire wave, IF (mighty big if) you can gather all the Quadavs within range, and keep them there while you perform all three steps. All I can say is bring a ton of meds and pray the Qadavs stay slept. Or do yourself a favor and bring a WHM with you who is to do absolutely nothing but cure bomb and pop MP meds. Weird Hate rules I attempted this quest last night as a 75BLU/NIN, I was going to attempt to solo it (since I managed to solo the last Bastok BC-type fight. I figured what's the harm in just trying it. I set the usual spells (big three, auto-refresh, attack bonus/acc bonus), I put in Temporal Shift, MP Drainkiss, and Yawn. I went into battlefield, put on RR2, and followed the path, going up the stairs, until I saw the quadavs coming at me. I waited for them to reach me, and I actinic burst them, then temporal shift, then I cast yawn (probably should have used soporific or sheep song). Flash stuck, stun stuck, but they didn't face me, so yawn didn't work on any of them. Instead of swarming around me though, they swarmed around Adelheid, and proceeded beat her up bad. I started to attack one of the quadav, it turned toward me, took down a shadow, then Adelheid was KOed, ending the battle. So the hate is sorta wonky on these mobs. --Sabishii 13:27, 9 September 2008 (UTC) *I noticed something very similar. The only thing Adelheid was doing was kneeling down to "rest" and she seemed to pull hate from me. I went in as PUP/DNC not knowing what to expect, and had to attack, switch target, attack, switch target, etc., which should have been fine to keep all the hate on me, but after they hit me a couple times they'd switch back to Adelheid...I'm gonna try PUP/BRD just for being able to use Horde Lullaby for hate (I don't expect to stick it at all) but I'm worried about not having ANY way to cure Adelheid...so maybe /WHM with Banishga or /SCH using Manifestation or something. But yeah, they REALLY get bad at her for just /healing right in front of them. Trioed this with a BRD/WHM, RDM/BLM and MNK/NIN. RDM and BRD concentrated on sleeping and curing the npc while the MNK soloed the quadavs one at a time targeting the blms first and the plds last as the plds took the longest to take down. I did notice that every now and again the quadav I was fighting would lose hate and go after the npc. I would say at least one healer and one sleeper is a must for this. Would recommend brd use a harp for sleeping as the quadavs tended to spread out at times. Mobs are very squishy, but the npc is too and stupid to boot. Bring sleepga and cure and take your time. At the end of each wave, keep one mob slept and rest to full if you think you need to, plenty of time. --Blazza 15:50, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and when I say squishy, I mean 1.4-1.6k HP each, and take plenty of damage. I tried to solo on blu also, came unstuck at the first wave of two because npc kept running around meaning I couldn't actinic burst (actinic burst wasn't pulling hate for me either) and sleep them. Might try again as blu/whm so I can actually cure the npc, don't really need blink on something you can two hit, blastbomb should help when the silly cow won't stand still. --Blazza 15:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Quadav Turret When I attempted this sometime last week, we got to the Quadav Turret, and me (BLU) and the MNK went to attack the Turret, since the Quadavs hadn't shown up yet (we ran ahead of the NPC while the mages stayed with her). Everything we did to it did 0 damage, however, and this stayed the same after the Quadavs showed up. We figured we would sleep the Quadavs, take out the Turret, and then take out the Quadavs if the battle didn't immediately end. It seems this isn't possible, and you are required to kill the Quadavs. I guess because the NPC is supposed to use that Ignis Powder stuff on the Turret to destroy it. We ended up having the NPC die when there were just way too many quadavs hitting her at once, dispite our efforts to keep them all slept. --Kyrie 12:35, 18 September 2008 (UTC) EXP Is there EXP loss in this battle? Tahngarthortalk- 01:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, exp is lost if you fail. My party wiped on first attempt, I HPed to see my exp was no longer capped.--Saphora 04:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Party entry Do you have to have cleared this quest or be on it to help someone do it? Tahngarthortalk- 02:07, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, needed to be on this mission. Just tried with a friend from Bastok past, who is not yet at this mission, we weren't allow to enter bc. Strategies Duo WHM/SCH BST/DNC - WHM focus on healing and BST killed everything. Never dropped below 1k mps. 04/26/12 Fairly easy to duo now at level 90. Did this as 90WHM/40BLM (me) and 90BLU/42NIN. I would open each wave of Quadav with sleepga while they were still running toward Adelheid then my BLU friend would snag any that were out of range of sleepga. Between sleepga, sleep and repose I was able to keep most the Quadav slept while the BLU went to town killing them. I think the BLU only used Sheep Song twice the whole time. Since I didn't have any form of refresh I was low on MP by the end but not enough to be worried about failing because of it. I got a few short rest breaks while my BLU friend was killing but we never stopped specifically to rest. --Madranta 13:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Attempted this fight with just 75RDM/BLM and 75NIN/DNC, we made it to the turret but only with ~5 min to spare (we took the waves prior as fast as possible) then lost due to the npc getting swarmed by the waves from the turret. Thus it would be quite challenging to attempt this with only just the duo. I didn't keep an exact count but each wave has about 4/5 quadav. The ones who should be killed first are the blm and pld. PLD have a resist sleep trait and BLM are annoying with sleepga. We attempted again with a few pickups, 75RDM/BLM 75RDM/BLM 75MNK/WAR 75NIN/WAR. Kills were much faster and there was no issues until the turret, since with the BLM the npc can go down fast without someone focused on healing her. When dealing with multiple waves coming at the same time, it's almost better to cure bomb the npc for a few seconds before sleepga since the Quadav have strong hate towards her. This makes it so they group together better. This only works for the waves before the turret. Any combination of 2x DD (one a tank), healer for npc, and sleeper should be able to do this. -- 23:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :This makes a duo seem very possible. If your main issue was time, then something with more DoT like a MNK or DRG would have probably been able to duo this with a RDM or SCH. Personally, I'm going to try to get two DDs to trio with my Scholar, but after hearing your account of using a Dancer, I think it would definitely be possible if you could mitigate some of the loss of time by using something with more DoT or a Dancer merited completely in group 2. :Won the battle as a duo last week. First attempt was BLU/NIN and RDM/WHM. Wiped during 3rd wave after running out of MP. Second attempt was MNK/NIN and RDM/BLM. RDM slept while MNK took individual mobs quickly. Kept one Quadav slept before finishing 3rd wave to regain MP. 5th wave was annoying due to BLMs waking up and casting -agas, but finished them off with RDM only needing to Convert once the whole time. Won with less than 5 minutes remaining.--Saphora 04:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Won this mission last night with BLM, BLM, SCH, without too much difficulty. Two -ga IIIs is more than enough to tear through the Quadavs. Left one mob sleeping on the second wave so BLMs could rest mp (THF mob), and another on the fourth wave (BLM mob). SCH swaps between Dark Arts for sleep support and Light Arts to cure Adelheid up. On the final wave, having Manifestation Sleep II for the BLM Quadavs of the third wave is very helpful, since the BLMs used Sleepga II on the first two waves, although just nuking probably would work. Keep in mind that the fourth and fifth attacks have staggered waves, instead of all coming at once, so watch for the pops. Extra BLMs or other mages would make this even easier. AreyaPhoenix 04:21, 15 January 2009 (UTC) * Trio'd this with WHM\BLM, BLM\RDMx2. WHM cured the NPC and also \BLM to help sleep some of the waves. After the waves were slept the BLMs just let loose a timed GA III on them and re-slept those that were left. They also used Aspir on the mage mobs such as Sapphire Quadav. Once the mobs were cleared the NPC moved right away so get the WHM to stick close to her and when she stops just be ready for more waves. With at least three sleeps it's pretty easy to get them all slept before the nuke. MP wasn't really an issue. Devotion at the beginning and once again near the end. The last wave was a little difficult because the mobs pop from the turret and they're all mages so they stay back there and cast on you. Repose some of the strays that the sleepga might miss and nuke away! Drinks are recommended, and cookies for resting, of course. Had a lot of fun doing this mission... npc is annoying though with her silly panic motions :( ~syris; remora Trio'd by a PLD/WHM, BRD/WHM, BLM/RDM. PLD/WHM healed NPC while using Yagudo Drinks for additional refresh. BRD/WHM would sleep mobs, throwing Ballad when possible. BLM/RDM also used Yag drinks and nuked Quadav with Thundaga III. Fights would ordinarily go: Quadav arrive, BRD sleep, Thundaga III, BLM sleep, Thundaga III and everything would die. On areas where there were BLMs, BLMs would be slept separately so BLM could full rest before finishing it off. Duoing- with BLMs! Just managed to do this with two BLMs, with no yag drinks or anything else apart from nukes. Two thundaga IIIs will kill off an entire wave, but of course there is the issue of MP, so this is how we progressed: Wave 1- One set of melee quadav. One person sleepga's the main horde while the other picks up stragglers. Throw a few cures on Adelheid and then thundaga III x2 to clear. Wave 2- One set of melee quadav from the rear, of which one will be an Iron Quadav (PLD). Same sleep procedure, except resting after the first sleepga (aspir the PLD). Count 25 seconds then the other blm sleepga II's. Repeat til full mp. Then cure up Adelheid and thundaga III x2 to clear. Wave 3- One set of melee from either direction. Each BLM (player) should sleepga these as they approach. This can get messy as they often spread out. Sleepga II if necessary after the first volley. Another wave from both directions will follow, sleep these too in the same manner. Aspir the Iron Quads, then immediately thundaga III x2. You should target this so one or two mobs (they will probably be staggered somewhat) survive, so you can rest up and cure Adelheid as before. Wave 4- Distinguishable by the fact it takes place under an arch/bridge. One set of melee from both directions, so sleepga as they reach the arch. Immediately thundaga III x2 to clear these. Then stand by for another set from both directions. The set from the forward direction (as you were proceeding) will have a BLM. Sleep this as soon as you see it (single target) to keep it distant. The melee will have reached Adelheid by this point, so sleepga those, then blizzaga III x2 to kill the melee. Aspir the BLM and sleep II, then rest. If the BLM wakes, stun (likely to be a nuke when he wakes) and then sleep. Aspir, rest, sleep etc til mp is full and Adelheid is full. Then shove a couple of tier IVs up the BLM and proceed. Wave 5- The interesting one. 3 waves, all fairly staggered in time. If you don't already, have stoneskin and blink up after killing the last wave. Takes place at a crossroads but all waves come from the turret. For wave 1, there will be a horde of melee and a BLM. One BLM player should sleep the blm and the other should sleepga the horde. Then wait til the next attack, curing Adelheid. On the next attack it will be all melee. The BLM player who used sleep the last time should sleepga these. Then wait til the final horde, which is more melee along with two BLMs. The player who originally slept the BLM should sleepga II the BLMs when they come together with the original, while the other BLM player should sleepga II the melee when they come together. This way, everything has a fresh sleepga II. Cure up Adelheid, then Elemental Seal, Manafont, Thundaga III x2 the melee horde, following up with a sleepga and then finishing with a blizzaga III if needed. Same goes for the BLMs afterwards. Another Solo experience I just attempted this mission twice as a RDM95/BLM47. It claims you don't lose buffs, but a few select buffs did wear off on me. So go ahead and cast before entering, but make sure to reapply any that happen to turn off before you give Adelheid the go-ahead. First attempt I failed on the second wave, second attempt I failed at the beginning of the third wave. Here's what I've learned. * You need to be prepared to do melee damage, as well as magic. That means good defense: stoneskin, phalanx, and good offense Enthunder II and your weapon of choice. * You will need to be able to sleep these Quadav on demand. So either BLM or BLU sub, whichever your comfortable with. (a BST with a sheep pet could pull it off too) * On the last Quadav of each wave, give it a strong sleep, then cure up Adelheid and recover some MP. Aspir doesn't work on them because they're all Melee The problem I'm now facing is on the last wave. Adelheid is almost always the target, unless you are actively engaging them, they wont leave her alone. I can get them slept, but they all wake at the same time. Easily chewing through her health in about a minute. She runs around like crazy, making it hard to stop and melee one. Perhaps a one-by-one killing with Thunder IV is in order, but will there be enough time? And can I keep them slept? Find out next time on the Adventures of the Dieing Tarutaru! --Kraftlos 08:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just ran another attempt on this quest. Now that I have BLM, I thought this would be a piece of cake, but not so. I didn't have any more luck with sleep, even though I'd spent some time leveling enfeebling. Without the meager melee abilities of RDM, I had to rely soley on my magic. I burned through my MP in the first group and things got out of control. Ended up wiping on the second group. --Kraftlos 08:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Easy Duo After a ton of failed solo attempts, I did it. I was a 119 GEO/RDM, and my buddy was a 119 BLU/DNC. I kept Indi-Refresh up, plus I cast Refresh on myself to keep the MP up, while he used Battery Charge for that. I cast Protect and Shell on Adelheid. We agreed that he takes the front, while I control the back. Slowly we progressed onward. If he ever missed a target or one just slipped by his AoE spells, I'd use one of mine like Stonera. Adelheid did get hit a few times, so I had to use cure spells, but things never got dangerous. Overall, I must say that having a second person to help is essential. It turned this seemingly impossible task into something quite simple! --FarelTheGecko (talk) 20:22, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Solo with no way to Sleep If you have no way to sleep the Quadav and can't find someone to party with, wait for Darksday and use Trust: Kukki-Chebukki. Hit a Quadav once (don't kill it so he remains engaged in case Kukki couldn't cast fast enough), and he'll use Sleepga or Sleepga II on the group. That's all he'll do on Darksday. When they're all sleeping, heal Adelheid, then dispatch the Quadav. Done on my 2nd try as RUN/WHM. --Arkann07 (talk) 02:15, March 17, 2016 (GMT+1) Solo WHM83 I was able to solo this as WHM83 with Trusts Trion, Lion II, ShikareeZ, and Ayame. Just Sleepga the groups as they come and attack quads to get the Trusts to pick them up. The third wave was annoying to heal Adelheid but she doesn't run too far. Quads don't resist sleep so they can be controlled. I found the 4th wave was a good chance to Sleep II the last quad and rest up a bit. Also, as WHM, I used Spirit Taker to refill MP. The last wave was crowded so I had to use multiple Sleepgas to maintain control. Had to keep healing Adelheid but she lived. Painful, but possible. Solo SCH99/BLM49 + Trust Just came back to the game, was up to this quest in the WoTG storyline. Managed it first try as a SCH99 at iLvl 117 and using five Trusts. Used "/target " to target Adelheid, then "/ma "Cure IV" " to keep her healed up throughout the battle, and using Sublimation to keep my MP up. Would kill a Quadav (they'd basically get one shot by the Trusts), then heal Adelheid, then repeat until all the Quadavs were dead. I didn't directly see her health drop below about 30%. Only tricky wave was the third one where they're running around after her the whole time, and needing to land a hit to get the Trusts to start attacking. --Drusenija (talk) 22:35, June 16, 2017 (GMT+10) SOLO 99 WHM/BLM Succeeded on my very first attempt. Protect V and Shell V on Adelheid, along with curing her with Afflatus Solace up, and the Quadavs could barely even scratch her. Hit the attacking waves with Sleepga when they bunched together (Sleep and Sleep II on any stragglers) and picked them off one at a time. Used Spirit Taker to replenish MP when needed. Very, very easy.